


Overload

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
graphite, 11" x 14"<br/>
August 2014</p></blockquote>





	Overload

[ ](http://imgur.com/zXM8wVn)

**Author's Note:**

> graphite, 11" x 14"  
>  August 2014


End file.
